Where I Belong
by hedwig11445
Summary: AU-NO MAGIC: DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FOR ALL CHAPTERS. Harry is placed with the Weasley family, but is threatened when social services, find his real dad.
1. Chapter 1

"Can you hear what's going on?" A soft voice asked quietly.

"Not if you keep talking."

"But she shouldn't be here, she said that this would be his last."

"Shut up, I can't hear anything."

"Don't tell me to shut up." The other voice whispered more harshly.

"Both of you knock it off, it's really hard to hear. And besides she can't take him at least not today. Mum went shopping said he needed new clothes, the old one's weren't fitting properly."

"Well it's a good thing he's out with mum today isn't it?" The boy asked questioningly.

"I don't know guys might've been better if she was here, the way this conversations going I don't think dad's gonna last another round."

"Shush… I think they just said he's going to leave." A tall gangly boy said from beside the door.

"Well they can't make him leave, I mean he's practically part of the family, the adoption papers and all." A replica of the other boy said.

"Means absolutely nothing if what they're saying is true, the adoption papers haven't even been claimed yet, only a few months old."

"George be reasonable if they want to they can, there's no jurisdiction to stop them. They're taking him, taking him today."

"But they can't, he's a Weasley now." The second youngest of the clan stated his voice wobbling. They couldn't it was his younger brother, the younger brother he had to protect and take care of.

******************************************************************************************************************

_A young boy no more than seven years old held onto the young woman's hand tightly, he didn't know what was happening just that this was going to be his eighth home within the last five years. He looked at the young lady who by now was his caseworker. She looked back at him warmth shining in her brown eyes trying to reassure the boy that this would turn out well._

_"Tonks what happens now, I mean if they don't like me either?" The boy asked softly his voice barely above a whisper._

_Nymphadora Tonks who preferred to be called Tonks looked down at the child who was too small for his age._

_"It'll work out Harry, the other families just didn't get you, but I promise this family has to be one of the best out there. They are anxious to meet you." She said trying to convince not only the boy, but herself as well._

_Harry was really a sweet boy, he was well behaved for a child of his age, and with his short stature, unruly ebony hair, and the unique green eyes, she wondered why the other families kept rejecting the boy._

_When she first got assigned to this child's case she was twenty-five fresh out of university and ready to make her way in the world. She didn't realize how hard it was going to be, and what a handful little Harry Evans was. At just two years old his mother died in an attack, a man by the name of Thomas Riddle broke into the east Sussex home on a fall evening, not knowing there was anybody in the house, apparently he heard a scream and a door slamming shut, he grabbed a knife and stabbed the woman at least twenty seven times. Reading more into police files and reports Tonks figured that he didn't want to murder the young mother, but was left in a position not to kill. The room that the mother was murdered in was little Harry's room. He saw the whole thing, but a two year old would not have been able to identify the man, so Tom Riddle ran, sparing the child's life. What he did not expect was to be seen by a neighbour, Mrs. Figg heard the screaming coming from the house across the street, and when she saw the man running away, she went to check on her neighbour. From what Tonks could make out the woman phoned the Police and gathered little Harry and took him to her house where she often babysat the child when the Mother was working._

_The police took a report, but because Mrs. Figg didn't get a good view of the man the police didn't have much to go by._

_That's when Tonks got involved. Social Services gave her the case thinking that for a newbie it would be solved quickly and a great learning experience, what Mr. Moody forgot to mention was that the police said the boy was slightly catatonic and wasn't speaking. When Tonks arrived at the house there was the little boy sitting quietly on an elderly lady's lap, who Tonks came to realize was Mrs. Figg. With a lot of work the two women were able to convince Harry to go with Tonks._

_The first house the child was taken to was by a couple of the name of Parkinson, they had a daughter, but they wanted another child. That house lasted a few months, until Mrs. Parkinson showed up at the social centre and dropped Harry off saying he was a nuisance and wouldn't stop crying and with one child the same age she realized she couldn't handle another one especially one that was a special case._

_All the families that little Harry ended up staying with were like that or else he'd end up running away. Tonks was at her wit's end; the last house Harry had stayed at was with the Malfoy family, a well off family that was always willing to help out charities, a good family (or so she thought), with one son. She thought for sure that this one would be the place, but when she got a call from Narcissa Malfoy telling her Harry had run off, she knew that she either finds a stable place for Harry in the next placement or that child was going to end up in an orphanage very soon. And she couldn't stand the thought of her ward going to a horrid place, she heard many stories usually bad one's about the orphanages in the area, and she wouldn't put her boy in a place like that. After going to the Malfoy's and several hours of searching for the boy she found Harry in the park hiding in the slide. That's when she found out that the Malfoy's weren't as good as she thought they were._

_"How could I make so many mistakes with this boy." She thought to herself as she carried Harry to the car. Of course all families were pre-screened before they could even consider the possibilities of fostering a child, but when she saw the bruises on the boys arms she knew this one was neither of their faults, the Malfoy's had a lot of sway, and if they thought that fostering a child would help with their social uprising they were right. Disgusted she drove away._

_And that's how she found herself standing outside of the Weasley house. A well to do family just like the Malfoy's, but this time she knew that this would be a wonderful place for Harry. The Weasley family had six boys and one girl, but the mother was always had more love to go around, and Tonks had first hand experience, a close family friend, she knew Molly and Arthur would love to look after this child, they couldn't get enough._

_She knew once she got Harry settled she would have to go searching once more for the boys father, who they recently just found out was alive through meticulous researching, and endless nights. They knew he was alive, but they couldn't figure out where and who he was._

_As for Lily Evan's killer, Tom Riddle was caught about a week later, not for her murder, but for the murder's of Frank and Alice Longbottom, their son Neville she knew went to his grandmother's she was also assigned to the Longbottom boy's case. Riddle eventually came out and told the police officer that he was responsible for killing Lily Evans. The lawyer's plea-bargained and in the end he got a lifetime sentence without parole, otherwise it would have been a death sentence._

_"Don't just stand out there Nymphadora come in, before you and the child get sick. What would your parents say?" A screeching Molly ushered her and Harry into the foyer._

_With Molly's back turned Tonks winked at Harry, who suppressed a giggle behind his hand. They followed Molly into the parlour where a whole mess of people in Harry's point of view were sitting around, two were playing a game of chess, two were reading and the rest were busy amusing a little girl who seemed to be having a tea party much to the chagrin of everyone else who had to play along._

_"Everyone's eyes up here." Molly shouted getting all eight people in the room to look her way. "Nymphadora is here with Harry."_

_The two playing chess groaned as they heard the enthusiastic voice of their mother. When their mother sounded like that they knew they had to rush for cover._

_"You can bring him in Nymphadora, the child needs to be introduced to everyone."_

_"Sorry Molly you're absolutely right. Harry come along." She pushed Harry forward who seemed to be clinging to her, but she couldn't blame the child after everything that happened to him._

_"Everyone I'd like you to meet your new foster brother, he will be staying with us for quite awhile, you will treat him like he **IS** your brother." Molly turned to glare at the room especially at the two who were trying to pull apart their sister's doll in half."_

_"Mama." The little girl screeched as the head flew into the fireplace._

_"**GEORGE, FRED!**" Molly yelled it was just another typical day._

_"It just flew off…" George exclaimed._

_"We didn't do it." Fred finished for his brother._

_Harry looked on amused having never witnessed this before._

_"Well Harry," Molly turned to him. "That's Fred and George, as you can tell they're twins, and quite a handful at that."_

_"Yea but you love us." The twins cried in unison. "Hi." They waved enthusiastically atHarry._

_"The two playing chess is Percy and Ron. Ron's you're age Harry so I expect you'll get along smashingly, you two will have a room right next to each other. The one with the earring and ponytail is Bill although I really wish he'd let me cut it." She sighed._

_"Mum please." Charlie whined. "I like it this way."_

_Molly ignored him knowing it was a losing battle and continued on with the introductions as if nothing happened. "And the one with the marine biologist book is Charlie. And least, but not last is our little girl, Ginny… No that's not a real tea set Ginny don't put it in your mouth… Arthur stop her. It's filthy."_

_A short man with balding hair ran towards Ginny and carefully as not to make the fiery girl even more upset took away the teacup, and replaced it with a stuffed bunny who was her guest of honour at the tea party._

_"Hiya Harry, I'm Arthur Weasley." Arthur smiled at the young boy, it was going to be fun another child that he can show how to take apart gadgets and put them together._

_"Hi Sir." Harry said pressing himself further into Tonks. There were so many people here with red hair there was no way he was going to survive._

_"Why don't you children take Harry, show him his room and then the house while me and your father talk to Nymphadora." Molly exclaimed._

_Nobody missed the glances that were aimed at their new brother's head, they felt sorry for him, they recognized the signs when their mother got attached to a child and just wanted to coddle the child to death._

_"Let's get him out of here, before she suffocates him with her hugs." Fred said while taking Harry's hands and pulling him out of the room._

_"Don't forget his bags." Arthur yelled after his horde of children._

_Percy grabbed it and they all followed Fred to Harry's new room._

_As they were going up the stairs Harry took in all that he could. The house was huge with three flights of stairs and what looked to be at least twenty rooms on each floor. From what he could tell the family themselves seemed really nice, but so did the others that he had previously stayed with, he didn't know if he could trust them yet, but he did hope that this would be his new family permanently._

_When the got to the second floor they walked down the hallway and passed a door that said "Ron's Room, DO NOT ENTER." After that they paused at the next one on the left hand side._

_"This'll be your room, Harry." Bill who Harry recognized with the earring in his ear said to him._

_"Mum was so excited when she heard you were going to stay with us she went a little crazy decorating your room, just say you like it even if you don't when she asks, and then we can fix it for you later."_

_They entered the room, and Harry was amazed. The room was painted in a deep blue, and the bed was bigger than anything Harry had ever seen in his life, it took up about a quarter of the room and it was in the shape of a football, there was a bookshelf lining one wall, and a television and DVD player on the other side facing the bed, but the best thing of all was the toy box filled with toys. Harry couldn't remember a time when he ever had toys of his own._

_"That's not the best part Harry." Charlie said taking the boy by the hand and showing him the closet._

_Harry had to blink twice making sure he wasn't seeing things, there was around 100 shirts, and pants, with ten pairs of shoes._

_"Wow." Harry breathed. "This is all for me?" He asked quietly thinking that anytime soon it would just disappear._

_"Yup told you mum went overboard." Percy said grinning._

_"Wow…" The small boy said again, he was so speechless._

_"Hey Harry." Ron said grabbing the boy's attention, "C'mon we'll show you the rest of the house." Ron grabbed Harry's other hand as he was still holding on to Charlie's and dragged them both along with him._

_"Wait me come too." Ginny whined when she saw her bigger brothers leaving without her, she didn't want to get left behind._

_"Of course you come to piglet." Bill exclaimed grabbing the little girl and twirling her into the air, her laughter ringing throughout the hallway._

_Ron and Charlie showed Harry the entire Manor, with the other's trailing along after them._

_"See Harry, here's the parlour where you first came too, then to the left is the family room, and to the right of that is the kitchen. If you go through the kitchen that'll lead to the back yard, nothing good's really out there, except for the tennis court. The basement is where we spend most of the time." Charlie said, seeing that the boy was trying to take it all in._

_They showed Harry the basement, which had a basketball court inside and an indoor swimming pool._

_"I..I..I.. can use this whenever I want?" Harry questioned._

_"Except for the pool Harry. Mum and Dad are very strict about that you have to be here with an adult. If not that's punishment for sure." Fred exclaimed. "And trust me you won't like it either."_

_Harry didn't like the sound of that, he was used to sound thrashings, and even the occasional whippings, but this time he didn't want to get that from this family. He wanted to make them proud so that they would keep him forever._

_"I…I..I'll be good, I promise just no beatings ok?" Harry's lips trembled and his eyes became watery and it looked like he wanted to run, and that's what his instincts told him, maybe he was mistaken and this was all just a cruel game. He had to get out of there and fast._

_"Harry nobody said anything about beatings, Mum and Dad would never do that. They love us very much." George said seeing that the newest member of the family was scared, and he wanted to reassure his new brother that everything was going to be fine, he didn't know why yet, but he felt the sudden need to protect Harry, and he could see it in his siblings eyes that they felt the same way, even Ginny who was still too young to understand._

_"Can I go to my room now." Harry asked them biting his lip, and not looking at anyone just at the floor, his bangs covering his forehead and the green eyes hiding away._

_"Of course Harry, I'll come with you, just so you don't get lost." Bill took Harry to his room and then went to rejoin his siblings. He wanted to thrash Fred at that moment, he had no idea when to shut his big mouth and everyone could see that Harry was abused, and had low self-esteem he needed to make sure Fred understood that Harry couldn't think he was getting punished for every little misdeed. Their parents were fair people always giving them the benefit of the doubt; innocent until proven guilty was their motto. With a family the size of theirs it was the only one that would work._

_Bill was not surprised when he heard shouting coming from the basketball court._

_"You and you're big mouth sometimes Fred."_

_"I have never been more embarrassed than I am right now about being you're twin."_

_"Can't you see he's been abused, why scare him, and we just got him too. What happens if Tonks finds out she'll take him away from us for sure."_

_"We can't let Mum know, she'll kill us."_

_"Brilliant Fred, bloody brilliant."_

_"ENOUGH! All of you, do you want Mum and Dad to know." Bill said as he interrupted them._

_"He's in his room?" Charlie asked._

_"Yea, he went to go lie down when I dropped him off."_

_"I'll go and talk to him, after all it's my fault I'll explain how this family works." Fred said tears in his eyes, he was only nine after all, he didn't know better._

_"We'll all go maybe play Sorry or Monopoly with him until dinner."_

_The six kids headed upstairs in which they saw their parents saying goodbye to Tonks._

_"Bye guys." She waved her hands in the air and walked away without a response._

_"Why don't you all wash up for dinner, it will be ready in ten minutes." Molly looked at her children giving them the look; she knew they were about to protest._

_"Me clean Mummy, look." Ginny said waving her hands in her mum's face._

_"That's why you have dirt all over isn't it Missy." Molly chuckled her daughter was very amusing. "You go with Ron and wash your hands please."_

_"Worth try." Ginny said as she shrugged her shoulders and followed Ron out._

_"This is all your fault you two." Molly admonished her twins. "She's taking after the two of you way too much."_

_"Aww, mum you did your best…"_

_"And we went and undid it all." Fred and George gave her a mischievous grin and rushed out of the room._

_"Bill, Charlie, where's Harry?" She looked around the room trying to spot her newest charge._

_"Upstairs Mum sleeping, he was tired from all the drama today." Percy spoke up quickly when he saw the panicked looks on his older brother's faces. "We'll go get him."_

_"Please do. I can't wait to be able to meet him properly. It was such a rushed greeting Nymphadora had to go over a few things with us."_

_With that the boys left to go get their brother._

_"It seems awfully quiet in there, was he really sleeping when you put him in his room?" Bill asked Charlie._

_"Of course not you dolt Percy had to lie didn't he?"_

_"I guess you're right. Harry." Charlie called into the room. "Dinner's going to be ready soon, you have to wash up so we can take you down to eat."_

_No answer…_

_"Harry c'mon, Mum's cooking isn't that bad." Charlie had to laugh at his own joke. His mum liked to experiment whenever she could it was usually a hit or miss, but most days it was a miss._

_Still no answer…_

_Charlie shrugged at Bill_

_"I know for a fact she made honey garlic chicken with French fries and a chocolate cake for dessert." Bill tried this time._

_Once again no answer…_

_"Let's go in. I'm sure he's just really tired."_

_They knocked once, and when there was no answer they opened the door to find the room empty and no Harry inside._

_They looked at each other, and started searching the room, under the bed, in the closet, and still no Harry._

_"Maybe he decided to go for a walk." Charlie said hopefully. This would not be good, what would they tell their parents._

_"We have to tell mum and dad, Charlie. If they find him before us, we'll be in more trouble than we have ever been in."_

_"Alright let's go." Charlie said bravely. They couldn't have asked for better parents, but at times they could be extremely scary._

_They made their way to the kitchen where they saw everyone sitting down at the table, their mum plating the food, and their dad talking to the kids. They grinned at each other; their father was the way to go._

_"Dad, can you come out here for a minute, we need to ask you something."_

_Arthur looked up at his two eldest children, usually when they asked to talk to him in private it was never a good sign._

_"Well boys what's happened?" Arthur prayed that whatever it was they would be able to deal with it in an efficient manner before Molly found out._

_"Ahhh you know how you're supposed to have eight kids now?" Bill cringed at this part._

_"Yes." Arthur exclaimed suspiciously._

_"Well we're kind of back down to seven."_

_"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Arthur yelled. "Where's Harry? He was supposed to be with you. If your mother finds out. Oh boy. Alright where did you look last?"_

_The boys smiled inwardly they knew their father would help them out. "We looked in his room, we thought he went for a lie in. He seemed tuckered after we showed him the house." Bill tried to justify._

_"You boys check the remaining rooms, I'll try outside."_

_They split up and went looking for Harry._

_He didn't know how fast or how far he had run to, but he knew that he needed to get away. He had enough punishments most of his life, he knew this was all too good to be true. He was only seven, but he could take care of himself, he could. He found a bench and just went to sit down for a minute; he was so tired, the day catching up to him._

_Arthur searched for what seemed like an hour, he knew he'd have to explain to Molly what happened, and pray to whatever deity that was that she didn't kill both him and her sons._

_"Harry." Arthur yelled he knew the boy had to still be on their property, and Tonks did warn them that Harry had a habit of running away, especially when he felt threatened._

_"Harry." Arthur tried again. "Harry, son, if you can hear me just yell." He was getting too old for this, he wasn't sure if his heart could take anymore._

_He walked a few more minutes and that's when he saw the outline of a lump on the bench right beside their pond._

_"Harry." Arthur exclaimed, running to the boy and scooping him up._

_Harry awoke with a start as he felt arms go around him._

_"No, no, no, no." He shouted trying to get away. His imagination started to get the best of him, and he kicked and screamed trying to get away. "Let me go, I'll be good, let me go, please Mister." The child begged, making Arthur's heartbreak at the sound of the terrified child._

_"Shhh, Harry, it's just me." Arthur said and when he felt the boy start to relax he turned Harry around so that they were face to face._

_"Harry why would you run away like that? I was so worried about you." Arthur said smoothing the boy's hair out of his face._

_Harry relaxed into the feeling of reassurance that he was getting off of his new foster parent. "I don't want to get hit," Harry cried, "they always hit." Tears now streaming down Harry's face._

_"Why would you think you'd be getting hit Harry?" Arthur asked bewildered._

_"The others say when you're naughty you get thrashed." The child cried even harder._

_"No Harry, you don't get thrashed here, I don't know what they told you, but we do set out rules that ensure everyone's safety, if you don't follow that then we do give out punishments, but never a beating, Me and Molly don't believe in hitting children, the most you get is grounded, which means certain privileges will be taken away, depending on how bad that behaviour was."_

_"So no hitting?" Harry asked, not ready to trust yet._

_"No Harry no hitting." Arthur said firmly. "Now I believe Molly has dinner waiting and I'm certain she made this food especially for you, you hungry little man?"_

_"Yes Sir." Harry chirped happily._

_"You don't have to call me Sir Harry, Arthur and Molly will do just fine."_

_"Thank you Arthur." Harry said clinging to the man tightly as Arthur picked him up and carried him in for dinner._

_*****************************************************************************************************************_

The kids were still huddled by the door listening in to the conversation. When they heard a quiet whisper.

"Boo." Harry knew when they were huddled like that it was never anything good going on. After almost two years with the family, he learned to pick up on the behaviours and could be just as mischievous as the twins.

"Harry! Don't do that." Charlie jumped. His heart racing, if Harry was home that wasn't a good sign. They could take him right this minute.

Harry noticed the serious looks on his brother's face, not knowing what was going on. They looked serious, even Ginny who usually was so wrapped up in her own little world that she never paid any attention to what was going on around her, some called her flighty, Harry thought of her as artsy.

"Harry remember when you first came here, and you hid from us?" Fred asked.

"Yea…" Harry said questioningly, whatever was happening he realized it had to do with him.

"Well we need you to do that right now. Don't tell us where just go, come back in like five hours or so."

"Alright guys what's the joke?" Asked Harry, they were asking him to hide for five hours; they just wanted to take the piss out of him that was it.

"No joke Harry. Just do what we say, you don't understand."

"Quickly before they come and get you."

"Guys you're scaring me." Harry was close to tears.

"Trust us Harry, go."

"Harry can you come into the kitchen please." They could hear Molly's voice over the intercom the kids froze in fear. If what they knew was true they were going to take Harry away and they would never see their baby brother again.

Harry went to the closest intercom and pressed the button. "Be right there Mum."

After living with the Weasley's for six months Harry started calling Arthur and Molly, Mum and Dad. This was his family and as far as he was concerned he was going to be staying with them forever.

"Harry run now. We'll hold them off. Tonks and Moody are here, go we'll explain later."

"If the adoption papers went through why am I going to run."

"They're not valid yet Harry. You're not officially a Weasley." George said hurriedly. If Harry didn't do either things Molly was going to go get her son.

"That means they came to take me somewhere else." Harry stated figuring out what was happening, and with that he flew out the door, running as if his life depended on it.

Molly came out a few minutes later, her eyes red, and her face flushed. Her baby boy was going away, and nothing she could do was going to stop Nymphadora and Moody from taking him.

She put on a brave face and confronted her kids. "Alright where is he?" She asked.

"No clue." The others said in unison.

"I'm not joking he used this intercom not more than two minutes ago, where did he go?" She was a little excited, if her boy took off it usually took forever to find him, which would prevent the child from leaving her presence for at least a few days.

"He said that he had to go to the washroom, and after he was going to go see what you wanted." Fred said looking at his mother with the most innocent of smiles.

"Well he didn't come, if you guys know where he is, now would be the best time to tell me, before you get into trouble."

"We don't know." Bill piped in. "Fred's telling the truth."

"Well we'll just have to go look for him. I'll go inform the others in the kitchen." Molly sighed, this had to be the worst day of her life. When she was told she couldn't have any more children, she was devastated and then when Nymphadora explained her story over little Harry, she knew this was her chance to have one last child, and she gladly told her best friend's daughter to bring Harry over. It was only recently when they decided to officially adopt Harry. They were planning it before, but there was a lot of red tape around Harry's file. Finally they got word that they could start the process. And now this, her son was going to be taken from them. That was the final straw she fell onto a couch and broke down sobbing.  
************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Co.

A/N: first off I would like to say that sweet child of mine is still being written very, very slowly, but I needed a break, something that would get my muse going again, so I wrote this, it's going to be a short chaptered ficlet, don't know how many, but I want to get this done, before I start again on sweet child of mine.

I know characters seem ooc and ages don't add up, but this is the way i felt like writing the story, I'm sorry if anybody disagrees. Also i don't

know if it should go under this section eventually it will contain JP, but for now the weasley's are the centre of the story.

This story is loosely based off the song Oklahoma by Billy Gilman.

Please review and let me know what you think, I'm a greedy author and love to see reviews, flames I use to cuddle with at night when it gets cold.


	2. Chapter 2

It all happened so fast, Arthur, Tonks, and Moody rushed into the room where the sobbing woman was. They all gathered around her, waiting for answers. Arthur knew his wife was going to have a breakdown, Harry was their son, and now social services was asking them to part with a family member, as if Harry was a piece of furniture where he could get passed around from house to house. He adored the boy just as much as Molly and the children and would be devastated at the loss that would be felt throughout the house when Harry was gone.

Harry he found was the most indulgent in his flighty whims. Whenever Arthur suggested they tear something apart and rebuild it, Harry was always there, ready to lend a helping hand, and watched fascinated as something simple was made into something more complex.

"Molly it's ok, everything will be ok." Arthur tried to tell the hysterical woman feeling on the verge of crying himself. "Children go upstairs now, and don't come down until we tell you to." Arthur ordered, he never was stern with his kids, they were good most of the time and they had him wrapped around their fingers, every single one of them.

"Dad we have a right to be here, Harry's our brother too. Don't we get a say in this." Percy asked his face becoming angry. Why couldn't they have a choice whether this man took their brother away from them or not. Where was the man after all these years, and why didn't he claim Harry in the first place. Percy was beyond angry, and it took Bill, who could see their dad trying to hold it all together ready to explode, drag him up the stairs to their rooms.

"It won't be, it won't be. Please Mr. Moody that's my son, my little boy. I'm his mother, I'm the one that's dried his tears after nightmares, I'm the one that held the little boy when he fell down, and I'm the one that had to reassure him that nobody was going to hurt him ever again. Can you say that about the man that abandoned him? Can you? He's my son, and I love him more than life, you can't take him, there has to be another option." Molly beseeched them hoping to win some emotional points to make them see reason.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but the father has requested his son's return to him immediately. And that is what we shall be doing. I will tell you though the man is a decent person, well to do so he will be able to support Harry in financial matters, and he wants to be a part of his son's life. Since there is no other claim to the boy by blood relatives it's our job to see that the boy is reunited with his father. Now Mrs. Weasley where is he, we have a busy evening ahead of us and we have to get going."

"He's not here." Molly sobbed.

"Mrs. Weasley, are you telling me you helped the boy run, you do know that's an illegal offence."

"Hey." Arthur shouted. It was one thing to demand they relinquish their rights over Harry, but it was another when they threaten his wife with being arrested.

"Moody I'll talk to Molly, why don't you go around the block see if you can find him." Tonks got in the middle. She knew Molly wouldn't have let Harry go, but Molly wouldn't take well to a threat either.

"I'll be back in ten minutes." Replied the gruff older man.

Tonks didn't even acknowledge her superior as he walked out the door; instead she sat down on the couch and wrapped her arms around the matriarch. "Oh Molly, I am so very sorry." She cooed.

"My baby." Molly said as if she was talking to herself, forgetting that there were people in the room with her.

"I know Molly, I know. Harry is a very special boy." Tonks whispered soothingly. She had been able to learn from Molly growing up, and this time Molly was the one that needed the comforting and reassurances, instead of her brood.

"Tell me Nymphadora, and I want the truth." Molly said against the younger woman.

"As long as I can Molly." Under jurisdiction there was certain information that Tonks would not be allowed legally to give out to anyone, except with the permission of the father, in this case he wished for his person to remain anonymous for now.

"Will Harry be alright, will his father love him just as much as we do." With her eyes all red and puffy, Molly looked into the brown eyes of her best friends daughter, wanting to see the truth, wanting the assurance that the boy will want for nothing in that department.

"I can guarantee that Molly. He is a good man, and I will tell you this, he loved Harry's mother very much, but there were circumstances, and he didn't know that she was pregnant; otherwise he has sworn that he would have been there for his baby from day one. He will be loved Molly."

Molly wiped her eyes pushed herself off of the couch in a more exhausted way than normal, more like as if she were walking to her death, turned to her husband and said, "I'm going to go get Harry. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Tonks stood up to go with her, but stopped when she saw the protest on Molly's face.

"At least let me do this Nymphadora. I need to explain to my son that we are not abandoning him, and just reassure him that everything will be ok. I need to do this as one of the last acts I will do as his mother."

"We'll wait for you here Molly." Tonks whispered tears streaming down her face. A child was going to be buried by tomorrow, and that was one thing a parent never wanted to do, and than half way across country a child was going to get resurrected from the dead, one thing a parent always wanted, it was a lose – win situation. Tonks knew that these were special circumstances the first being that she was on the case, a conflict of interest was usually never allowed, but because of the Weasley's standing in society and the sensitivity of Harry's case up until now social services allowed this rule to be broken once. They got a child into a good home, and than they had to tell the foster mother, who they knew was pushing for adoption, to give that child up. She was the best person to tell Molly and Arthur, she was able to sympathise and empathise with them both, as well as keep it on a professional level. And she knew they would see reason with her rather than someone like Alastor Moody.

Molly got up off the couch and with a hug from her husband; she walked to the door, gave them both a shaky smile, and went to fetch her wayward son.

Walking the few blocks to where she knew Harry would be was more than an eye opener. She realized that things always happened for a reason, and if it was meant to be than the adoption papers would have already been signed, and Harry would have been theirs. The fact was, was that a man living in only god knows where was missing his child, a child he had never known, but wanted to. Molly knew if it was one of her children in the mystery man's position she would have moved heaven and earth to get her child to her. She had to be the rock again, the one to see reason, she had to give Harry the strength to move on from his old life as a Weasley, and move onto a new one, one that could hold many opportunities for him, it didn't make it any less painful, but it gave her some hope, that her baby boy would eventually move on and be happy with his life once and for all, even if it wasn't with them.

She walked to a house that had a blue garage and a pink fence, she smiled at that this family had always indulged their daughter's creativity. Harry would miss this little girl just as much as he would miss the Weasley family.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the cherry oak door. A thin man a few years younger than herself answered the door.

"Molly what a pleasant surprise, is there something I could do for you? Chipped tooth, root canal you name it and I'll do it, for family triple the price." The man joked, but became subdued when he saw the friendly woman's smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Actually is Harry here, Matthew?"

"Yes he is, he's upstairs playing with Hermione, but I was under the impression that he was sleeping over tonight, and that we would drop him off in the morning, before Hermione's ballet lessons."

"Matthew what's going on?" Jean Granger called from the hallway, noticing Harry's mother in the doorway. "Hi Molly c'mon in, you don't have to wait outside. I just made dinner, you're more than welcome to stay."

"Thank you Jean, but I can't tonight unfortunately I just have to take Harry and we really do need to be on our way." If she waited any longer her resolve would break, and she would end up going home telling Nymphadora she couldn't find the wayward child.

"Harry, Hermione, come down now please. Mrs. Weasley is here it's time to say goodbye, you'll see each other Monday."

The two came down, well Hermione came down Harry was dragging his feet as if he took a step every five minutes time would stand still. "Harry please, you're mother's waiting." Jean called strictly to the boy.

Harry came down the stairs, and Molly felt her heartbreaking. "Hi Mum." Harry waved uncertainly at his mother.

"Come along Harry, we have to get you home. Say your thank you's and goodbyes. Alright."

"Thank you for having me over Mister and Mrs. Granger. Bye Hermione." Harry called over his shoulder as he waved goodbye to his and Ron's best friend, who they met at the neighbourhood park close to a year now and they remained friends ever since, Hermione had also become an honorary Weasley member. He took hold of his mum's hand and let his mother lead him down the driveway.

"Don't be a stranger Harry. Next time you come over I'll show you the fake teeth I use on my patients who have the most disgusting teeth I use it to scare them with, you should see some of their reactions." Matthew called.

Harry continued walking not acknowledging the Granger family, never knowing if this would be the last time he would see his friend and her family ever again, or the last time he would see anybody that he loved so dearly ever again.

"Bye Harry. Write to me." Hermione said which made her parents look at her oddly. She was a lot smarter than she was given credit for, her and Harry had briefly talked for the hour that he was over, and he explained to her that the twins made him run, and they both came up with the same conclusion, he was being sent away, the rest of the time was spent in brooding silence.

"Mum?" Harry asked tentively as the made their way home.

"You shouldn't have run Harry. We face problems head on we never run away." Molly spoke sternly to the child, ignoring his question as if she were in a daze and just remembered that the child had run away and needed a bit of a talking to.

"Mum?" Harry questioned again this time a little bit louder.

"Yes love." She whispered clutching the tiny hand tightly, this time hearing her child call for her, never wanting to let go of his hand memorizing each callous and the way his hand was still small for a boy of nine years.

"What if I don't want to go? What if I want to stay with you and Dad and everyone?" He started to cry he wasn't a brave boy, far from it. He just wanted to stay in the known.

"Harry I'm sorry, but we don't have a choice."

"It's my life why can't I make my own decisions." He mumbled to himself. Adults always thought they knew what was better for children, well why couldn't children know what was good for themselves. And Harry certainly knew that the Weasley family was perfect for him.

They were almost home, as they drew nearer to the house they started to slow down, not wanting to reach the destination that would rip apart a mother and son for good, as well as an entire family.

"Don't you want me anymore?" The small boy asked, his big green eyes filled with tears, he was losing his family. His mother, father, brothers, and sister were going to be long gone in the very near future, the past two years would vanish as if it were like a distant dream. He knew when they said that Tonks was there that he was going away, it happened all the time, but this time he thought for sure they would let him stay. Now who was going to scare away the big scary monsters from under his bed, where would Charlie be when he needed a bedtime story, and he definitely wasn't going to find a better brother than Ron when he wanted someone to look for buried treasure with him.

"You don't want me anymore." Was the last exclamation that he made before Molly lost her resolve and scooped the child up as if her were a sack of potatoes and clung to him as if her life depended on it.

"Squeezing too tight mum." Harry went ignored as Molly crushed him in her hugs, never wanting to release him.

"We want you more than anything else, don't you ever think for a minute we never loved you. You are mine and Arthur's life Harry. Oh my darling boy, we have been through so much, haven't we? But I can tell you Harry, I know in my heart that everything will work out for the best."

"Mummy," Harry cried. "Please don't let me go."

"Never Harry, never will I ever let you go." She made the last few steps to her house rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back, doing everything she could under the circumstances to comfort her child for as long as time allowed.

They entered the house to find it still quiet, Tonks and Arthur in the same spot as before. Tonks looking uncomfortable and Arthur looking as if he just saw a ghost.

"Where are the children?" Molly asked, the other two adults knew not to make a sudden movement and to keep it down to a whisper otherwise it would startle Harry, who seemed to be going comatose at the moment.

"I told them it would be best if they stayed in their rooms." Arthur exclaimed. "I didn't want their last goodbyes to be sad, I wanted them to have only happy memories." Arthur whispered his hands folded in front of him.

"They should have the chance to say goodbye Arthur. Harry has the right to see his brother's and sister before he leaves." Molly volleyed in his direction.

"I really do have to take Harry, Molly, in regards to the children, it will be a lot harder on them this way, so in this case we make an easy exit." Tonks said compassionately, getting up and reaching for the boy. Harry pressed tighter into Molly. "We packed his things already, everything and even his favourites that he would need or want."

"Did you pack his books Dora?" She couldn't even get out Tonks' full name.

"And his stuffed Dragon that Charlie bought for Christmas. He has everything. I'm not that cruel, Molly."

"I know Dora, thank you." Molly said. "Harry you have to go with Nymphadora now, you have to be brave, alright love, you have to take care of yourself, and remember that we will always love you no matter what." Molly kissed the top of his head and set Harry onto his feet.

Tears were now streaming down his face, but Molly and Arthur held back theirs they had to be brave for their son, they had to, when he left and the car drove out of sight that's when they would be able to mourn properly.

"Mummy please!" He cried for one last appeal. "Please Tonks I want to stay." He said turning to her, hoping friendship would mean more to her than a job.

"Let's go Harry." She had to be firm, she had to take the boy and go before she too ended up breaking, otherwise Moody would have her hide. He already left saying that he had to go take care of another case they were working on at the moment, but she was not allowed to leave until she placed the boy in his father's waiting hands.

Arthur walked out with them luggage in hand, he thought back to the day when Tonks brought Harry to them, now they were the one's sending Harry away. He put the suitcases in the trunk and shut it with a loud bang. He turned to Harry and quickly gave him one last hug before retreating back into the house.

Tonks ushered Harry into the backseat of the car, and they drove away. One last glance and Harry could see his brothers and sister in the room above the garage looking down on him waving. He looked until the house faded from view.

Tonks caught Harry's eyes in the rear view mirror. Seeing the questions and concerns in the tear stained face she said to him calmly, "The Weasley's will be fine Harry, and so will you, I know there's lots of questions you have and I'll try and answer every one of them the best that I can when we get onto the train and settled in."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to everyone that reviewed put me on an alert favourited the story, it all means so much to me, I'm sorry I didn't have the time to respond back, to the reviews, but I do appreciate them, and please keep reviewing. I love them all.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The car came to a stop outside of Euston Railway Station. Harry looked at the building with eyes wide. When he heard Tonks say train he was thinking of the tube, and that his new father wouldn't be that far from the Weasley's and he'd be able to see the red – headed clan whenever he wanted to.

"Don't move Harry." Tonks said as she unbuckled her belt and got out of the car. Harry saw her grab the luggage from the trunk of the car and as he saw her approaching he decided that he didn't like this new arrangement. He wasn't going to leave London if he could help it. He locked the car doors.

Tonks trying to manage the suitcases never saw the boy push down on the locks of the car, and she found herself surprised that the door didn't open for her when she pulled on the handle. "Harry open up, we've got to get going. The train is leaving in half an hour." Tonks said jiggling the handle harder and faster in hopes of prying it open.

"Changed my mind." Harry yelled right back at her. "Not going." He crossed his arms and sat there huddled in the seat as if he kept doing that he would disappear.

"Please not again Harry, we don't have time for this." She begged, exasperated. She loved this child, but sometimes she felt like killing him, especially on days like these.

"Not going Tonks, you never said anything about leaving London, I thought I was getting to stay in the country at least." Harry yelled through the window. She could see that his face was turning a beet red in anger; this was definitely not going over well.

"Harry it's just to Scotland, it's still part of the U.K. you won't be that far, I'm sure you're dad will let you visit every so often." She tried to soothe the boy. She knew she didn't tell him the whole truth, but if she were honest she thought the boy would be in such distress that they weren't taking the normal tube that she decided to forgo that little bit of information when she told him about the train ride, in fact she actually hoped he wouldn't notice, which she realized that that was just plain stupidity on her part.

"I don't want to go to Scotland, you never mentioned that part. I want to stay here."

Tonks sighed in exasperation. "Harry open up this moment or else."

"Else what?"

Tonks was so puzzled she had seen many sides of Harry, but this rebellious and determined side she had never seen before and she knew one thing, she didn't like it, not in the least.

She didn't know what she was going to do, she had no way of getting the car open and if she called for someone to come help with the door that would make them late for their train.

"What am I Thinking," She said aloud to herself, "I have the keys." She cried out in triumph, making a couple of people in the parking lot stare at her as if she was crazy. She took out the keys from her pocket and opened the door looking at Harry expectantly.

Harry looked at the woman and their eyes met. Tonks saw the determination in the boys eyes die out fast and just as quickly be replaced with a resigned look. She hoped she would never see that haunted look in the boys face ever again.

"Harry," She said gently, "are you really going to make me unstrap you like a little kid, and than forcefully take you out of the car?" she smiled to herself, reverse psychology always worked every time.

"No." Harry murmured from his position.

Unbuckling his seatbelt Harry slowly slipped out of the car. Tonks taking a hold of the tiny wrist, before he decided to run.

"You can let go of my arm, I'm not going anywhere." Harry stated his eyes looking downward; he looked like a kicked puppy times two.

She let go of his hand, dropping hers, but staying at the ready, watching the boy for any sign of running away. She was used to runaways and her reflexes had improved over the years. She hated seeing Harry this way and decided on something to cheer him up.

"Harry we didn't waste that much time, I bet we have time for an ice cream. How does that sound?"

"Can't I'm lactose intolerant."

"Since when?" She looked at him in disbelief, it was never stated in his files, and over the few years that she had known him every summer she would always see the kid eating an ice cream.

"Since yesterday." Was his reply.

"Harry you're not lactose intolerant. I know of a nice place in here that has the best homemade ice cream in town, and you can choose whatever topping you want, you can even put apple pie in it if you liked to." She nudged him giving him a smile and a wink.

"No thanks Tonks, I'd rather just get on the train." The boy looked up at her dejectedly.

"Alright Harry." Tonks said, taking him by the hand, this time Harry didn't feel the need to protest, each were in need of the comfort from the other, instead he gently squeezed as if reassuring himself that at least she wasn't leaving him so soon, not yet.

They made their way to the platform, and when they spotted their train, Tonks led Harry into their compartment it would be an overnight ride. They didn't have beds, but their compartment was private, and it had plush seats. Harry took a seat by the window, as Tonks shifted the luggage into the rack. Than Tonks sat down beside Harry. Gathering the boy closer to her, in a comforting embrace.

Harry tried to be brave, and he was doing a good job of it too, but when he heard the horn whistle, and felt the train beginning to move, fresh tears poured down his face. He didn't acknowledge that he was crying and just stared out the window, wondering if this was going to be the last view of London he'd ever had.

Tonks held the boy tighter, her heart telling her to return him to the Weasley's and back into his Mother's embrace, but her head knew that the boy belonged with his biological father. She also knew with time that Harry would have the real family that he had always longed for.

Ten minutes into the Train Ride there was a knock on the door. Tonks went into her briefcase and took out what she knew was needed.

"Tickets Miss." The portly man asked, and soon bustled off to the next compartment after checking the two tickets and verifying the occupants of the compartment.

Before she sat back down, she reached into her briefcase once more and pulled out a yellow file folder.

Harry looked at her curiously, wondering what she had in her hands.

"This Harry," She began as she settled herself once more beside the boy, "Is everything you wanted to know about your dad. Do you want to see?" She asked, hoping that Harry was finally going to take the initiative and say yes, she could see questions wanting to come out of the boy, and was hoping that this was a good sign. That maybe Harry was going to give this a shot.

Harry looked uncertainly at the folder, as if it was the reason for all of his problems. He wanted to look at it so badly, he wanted to see the picture that Tonks kept talking about, see the man that looked like him, but he didn't know if he could. His fingers reached tentively towards the folder, and just as quickly were drawn back, and he sat staring out at the window once more.

Tonks sighed softly. Harry was so close, she was hoping, but now she knew she was going to make the first move, just like with everything else.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could make out Tonks opening up the folder, and taking out what looked to be a photo. He closed his eyes and imagined that if he didn't see than that wouldn't make it any more real. Harry however, couldn't ignore the fingers lightly tapping his shoulders, and the occasional poke to his arms.

Opening his eyes slowly he made contact with Tonks'. He could see it in her eyes the reassurance that he needed, and carefully as if he were likely to get burned he took the photo from Tonks outstretched hand.

"His name is James Potter, Harry." She said as if putting a name to the face in the picture would make it any easier on the nine year old.

Harry counted to three and once he got to the end number he turned the picture around. When he looked down he saw an exact replica of himself. And thought that this would be what he looked like when he was around thirty.

"I look almost like him Tonks." Harry exclaimed quietly amazed that someone in this world matched his appearance. His mum had red hair and the only resemblance was their eyes. However, the man in the picture had his unruly hair, and same facial structure, Harry looked like a mini carbon copy of the man in the photo. "Look at our hair, it matches." The boy was in awe; maybe this was going to work out after all.

"Tonks?" Harry asked, waiting for the woman to respond to him.

Tonks looked down at Harry, she didn't know how he did it but he was able to switch his emotions like a chameleon changing its colour. She could see he was worried.

"You can ask me anything Harry. I told you already that I would answer any of your questions, at least the ones that I have knowledge of. He looks exactly like you Harry," Tonks said staring down at the picture in the boy's hand, "except for your eyes, you have your mothers."

Harry smiled at that, he missed his real mum so much too, that he liked to be reminded from time to time that he had her eyes.

"Did James ever say why he left me and mummy? Was I a bad baby?" He questioned biting his lower lip, if she said he was, he didn't know what he would do.

"No Harry. You were never bad, your mum loved you very much and you know that." She said very adamantly.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and stopped the gnawing of his lips. "I know that, but than why didn't he want me and mummy, why did he leave us in the first place, and now all of a sudden why does he want to separate me from my new family?" So many questions rushed out of the boy that Tonks didn't know where to start and where to end.

"First off Harry, your dad doesn't want to cause you pain instead he's trying to do what's best by you, he never knew that you existed, but he said that if he did know he would have came for you the second that he heard he had a son. Second off all Harry he doesn't want to separate you from your family, he wants to give you one. Harry the Weasley's took really good care of you, and I know that you all considered each other family, but this was inevitable, we knew James Potter existed and it was just a matter of time until we found him, the Weasley's and even myself were hoping that the adoption was going to come through first and we wouldn't have to split you all up. But in the end even I feel that this is going to be the best thing that could have ever happened to you." Tonks explained to the boy.

Another knock on the door, and Tonks was out of her seat opening it.

"Any tea or sweets." The little old lady asked, showing the pair an array of sweets.

"I'll take two teas please, Harry you hungry?" Tonks asked.

"A little." Harry said dejectedly.

"We'll take four sandwiches, six bags of crisps, and two doughnuts ahhh better make that a dozen, we have a long night." Tonks said, her face flushing as she noticed two sets of eyes on her. "What? I haven't eaten in awhile and I'm hungry." She said trying to explain herself.

After paying for the food, Tonks divided the lot up.

"Are you really going to eat all that up?" Harry asked her amazed. He knew Charlie and Bill could eat, but they were growing boys as his mum used to say, Tonks was a grown woman, who was also tiny, Harry didn't know where she was going to put it all.

"Yes as I've said I'm hungry, so I'm going to eat. Anyways it's not all for me; half of it's for you. You didn't eat dinner yet either, and trust me these sandwiches aren't going to be filling."

"I'm not that hungry, I was just thinking of getting a biscuit." Harry exclaimed.

"That's not a proper meal Harry. I'm sure Molly wouldn't approve of that." It was said in hopes that Harry would eat, but she soon realized her mistake.

"No she wouldn't." Harry said very quietly and turned his head away his appetite all gone now.

"Harry I didn't mean it like that, I just wanted to get you to eat. I know Molly and Arthur would be very upset that you're going to skip a meal." Tonks tried hoping to reverse the damage.

"Well it wouldn't matter anyways, because they're not my parents are they?" He asked anger again seeping into him. He didn't want to act this way, but he was feeling so frustrated that all he wanted to do was throw that food at someone, his main target sitting not more than two feet away from him.

"It would matter Harry because they may not be your parents but they love you just the same, and they wouldn't want to see you hurt yourself." Tonks said grabbing a sandwich and putting it under the boys nose.

"No I don't want it Tonks." Harry said pushing the hand away from him. He wasn't hungry anymore in fact he wasn't feeling very well. Everything catching up to him.

He pushed Tonks aside and made a break to the nearest loo, where he threw up.

Tonks snapping back, after being caught off guard rushed after her fast little charge and found him disappearing into the loo. She knew it was a male's one, but she couldn't trust Harry by himself. Luckily it was empty and she found the boy in the first stall his head bowed and the sound of retching reaching her ears.

Harry became stiff when he felt the hand on his back rubbing gentle soothing circles. After he threw up he felt a little better and he wasn't too surprised when he found Tonks in his stall's doorway.

He looked up at her with those big green eyes filled with unshed tears, and her heart almost shattered. "Tonks I want my mummy." He cried into her shoulders as she hoisted him up off the floor and carried him into their compartment.

"I know you do Harry." Tonks said laying the boy's head on her shoulders, and offering him a cuppa. "But soon you'll be with your dad and he will protect you and love you."

Harry drank his tea gratefully, which helped to wash away the awful taste of throw up. "Tonks will you tell me more about my da…" Harry couldn't say it yet, to him Arthur was still his dad, and if he did call James that word, it would be like he was betraying the Weasley's, "about James?" Harry asked.

"You know it's alright to call him dad, Arthur would be happy. And yes I'll tell you more about him Harry." Tonks said, running her fingers in his hair. "You see Harry from what I know when him and your mother met, James was a traveller in a sense of the word. He was exploring the world, just visiting different places, and when he came to England that's where he met your mother. He's told us that they went out for about a month, and he said he was so in love with her Harry that he was planning on asking her to marry him."

"So why didn't he?" Harry asked now enthralled to know more, he knew his mother for such a little bit of time and at that time he was so small that Lily didn't feel the need to explain to her son about her past. She was waiting until he got older.

"James said that the day he was going to propose to her, he got cold feet and he ran away. The idea of marriage seemed wonderful, but the actual thought scared him. And he couldn't face her, so he ran away, moving on to another country. At that time your mother was already pregnant with you. He kept saying during the interview that if he had known she was with child he would have stayed Harry. He would have been there for you both. But he didn't and he moved on with his life, he said he learned a lot in his travels, especially he learned to grow up in a sense. Your father runs his own joke shop in the local town, and apparently he does extremely well, especially during the tourist season. He also co-owns different restaurants in town. He has a nice place Harry. A large garden, a big house, you'll get your own room, he's going to take you shopping for new toys and clothes once you're settled. He also said you're going to want for nothing. And there are lots of children for you to play with in the area. Oh Harry if you could have seen his face when we told him he had a son and we had been searching for him for a few years, it would have killed you. He doesn't know you yet Harry, but he loves you, he loves you more than anything."

"Why does he love me Tonks he doesn't even know me? Maybe when I get there he'll hate me and than I can go back to the Weasley's." Harry said having listened to all that the woman told him, but he couldn't believe that a stranger could love him from only hearing about him.

"He won't Harry, he cried when he heard about you. He said he couldn't wait to feel you in his arms, he said he always wanted a child, but his wife can't have any children, they are so excited to meet you, he's heartbroken because he's been separated from you for so long. In fact he's had the same concerns about you, he thinks that you might hate him for abandoning you, he was concerned that you would not want to be with him."

"I'm also going to have a new mother?" The boy asked wearily. "Why do you guys not tell me anything?" He cried not regarding the last thing Tonks said about his dad's worries.

"She's really nice Harry, she anxious to meet you, she also has longed for a son for so long. She says you're the answer to her prayers. Her name is Bellatrix. She's very excited to meet you." Tonks said giving Harry a tiny smile.

Harry only humphed and turned away again. Looking out at the rolling hills and countryside. "I ome hae im fow noa bein thewe, he in't ow." Harry said quietly his voice muffled by his arm that he was leaning against.

"I'm sorry what was that Harry. I didn't hear." Tonks said pulling the boys face away from his shoulder.

"I said I don't hate him for not being there, he didn't know about me or mum." Harry repeated.

"He'll be glad to hear that Harry." Tonks said, noticing the boy drifting off to sleep.

As the sky grew darker outside and the trees and lakes dimmed, Tonks knew that Harry would be going home, not to be Harry James Evans, or even Harry James Weasley. Harry would now and always be known as Harry James Potter. A few more hours and father and son would be reunited.

Tonks found a blanket and pillow and slid it gently under and over Harry's head and body. "You have nothing to worry about Harry," She gently whispered. "Everything will be fine. Your dad really did cry when he heard about you, you will be loved." She kissed his forehead, and moved to the next bench across from him. Succumbing to her own sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed added me on alerts and favourites. It means the world to me. I appreciate it all. Please continue to review and let me know whether or not you like this. I also don't know if I got places right and my timing may be a bit off, sorry I tried to stick to the correct geographics and time frame, but if I didn't get it right i'll try next time.

I'm sorry this took so long, I just started a new job and rl's been crazy right now, but I hope to start the next chapter very soon.

Love to all


	4. Chapter 4

Tonks woke a few hours later not able to sleep any longer. She looked over at the boy across from her noticing how small and vulnerable he was when sleeping. She hoped today would go over well, and Harry would be fine. She would drop the boy off to his father and step – mom, and than be on her way, a five minute stay would be it, than she would take the taxi back to the train station and head on home, where she would go visit the Weasley's to let them know how it went and to reassure them that Harry was fine, however, she now could say she knew what Molly felt like, Harry had been a major part of her life, she should have dropped his case a long time ago, ever since she first dropped him off at the Weasley's, by than she got too involved and the role between family and case worker blended in together. She had assured the Potters during their interview that no one except for the occasional check by the local children's agency once a month would try to contact the boy. They would have Harry, and if James and Bellatrix felt it was ok, than maybe Harry would be able to see the Weasley's again, but for now they all needed to get adjusted to this change, it wasn't just going to be hard for Harry it was going to be a rough couple of months for everyone involved. She hoped that James would allow the Weasley's visitation rights later on; they were a part of Harry after all.

She remembered the day when she finally came face to face with the man that Harry was going to start calling Dad.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"145 Hermitage drive, Morningside." Tonks read aloud as she glanced at the paper in her hands to make sure she got the address right. "Oh well here goes nothing and to this James Potter actually being Harry's dad." Tonks walked up the long drive and smoothed out her skirt before ringing the bell. While waiting for someone to answer the door Tonks got a good look at the neighbourhood. It was very clean cut, a bit more than modest houses lined the street. She could tell though that this was a family area, a few kids were playing in the street, while parents were talking amongst themselves, glancing back at her once in a while. She could picture Harry one day amongst these children, laughing having fun, she was broken by her thoughts when a woman with dark black wild hair answered the door._

_"Yes?" She said, "May I help you?"_

_Tonks wanted to hurry and get out of here, the woman wasn't to appeasing, and maybe her first glance at the area was all wrong, Harry wouldn't be happy here, this woman before her was foreboding._

_"I'm Nymphadora Tonks. Is James Potter here?" She said hoping her nerves weren't showing. She was a professional and she had to act that way._

_"James isn't here he just stepped out on a quick grocery run, is this a business matter?"_

_"Kind of." Tonks answered not sure whether or not to trust this woman. She couldn't give out wrong information._

_"What do you mean kind of, it's either a yes or a no, simple answer." The woman now said impatiently._

_"I'm from child services, and I need to talk to Mr. Potter concerning a boy that we think may be his."_

_"Excuse me Miss Tonks, a child of his, I've been with him for nine years we have no children. How dare you come here and first accuse my husband of infidelity and than say he has a son, my husband loves me very much." The woman screamed, and Tonks noticed how scary this woman could be when she was extremely angry. She could have kicked herself for handling this wrong. She let her training go out the window, and now she was facing the consequences. She could see the children's mother's glancing at her is if mocking her for even thinking she was going to make it through this meeting._

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter…" She tried again, hoping to calm the irate woman down._

_"Lestrange, I kept my late husbands last name, I couldn't quite change it, it was all I had left of him." The now identified Mrs. Lestrange said her anger deflating and the look of defeat shone in her charcoal eyes._

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Lestrange, but may I come in, it's just that this is a personal matter, and I don't think discussing this on the stoop is very practical." Tonks said, not wanting to go into any more information on Harry's personal life._

_"Of course, I'm sorry please do come in." She said moving aside to let the much younger girl into her house._

_Tonks entered the house, that from first glance seemed stuffy, but when you got a closer look it had that lived in feeling, there were pictures of a man and woman in different poses lining the banister, she didn't have much time to notice much more except that the two seemed so much in love, as she was ushered into the kitchen._

_"Tea Ms. Tonks?" Mrs. Lestrange asked starting to boil the water._

_"That would be lovely, yes thank you." Tonks said sitting down on a stool. "But please just call me Tonks, everyone does."_

_"Than I would appreciate to be called Bellatrix." The woman said not looking up from the kettle._

_"How long have you and Mr. Potter been married for again?" Tonks asked, wanting to get the personal questions out of the way._

_"Five years four months. I never thought it would come to this, I thought those late nights were just business meetings, he always said he loved me even with my faults, he said he was happy, and now a child. One that I could never give him. I guess he was that desperate." Bellatrix exclaimed._

_"No you don't understand the boy that I'm talking about is nine years old. We've been searching for his father ever since he was two, but we never had any leads until recently."_

_"Nine you say. That means the time when James was in England, he did mention that time to me, but he said nothing came of that." Bellatrix turned around now a smile on her face. "We can be a family if that child is his. You see Tonks I can't have children, an accident took care of that a long time ago, but we've been desperately hoping for one, even checked out a few of the local orphanages, but all the red tape, you'd think that the people who run the place would be happy to give the children away to good homes, but the tape is harder to get through than airport security." She laughed at her own joke. "So we've been trying for the last several years, but so far nothing."_

_"Bella where are you. I need a little hand with the grocery's, love." A voice came through the hall._

_"In the kitchen James, leave the groceries for a few minutes, they'll be fine."_

_"Everything alright? I made reservations tonight for your favourite restaurant, so you need to change and we gotta be out of here in like five minutes." More shouting came from the corridor, getting closer as the man walked to the kitchen._

_"James I think dinner can wait." Bellatrix exclaimed as she was pecked on her cheeks, and turned her husband around to see the strange woman sitting on one of their island stools._

_"Oh excuse me, Miss, I didn't know Bella was having a friend around, I'll change the reservation for three instead, no reason to pass up a good night on the town. And I'll just invite Sirius over too, he hasn't been here for what three hours." James laughed at his own joke, while Bellatrix rolled her eyes, and Tonks just gaped at the man._

_"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." James apologized pushing his wife off the stool seating himself and than bringing her down on his lap._

_"Nymphadora Tonks, child services." She said shaking her head, and bringing herself back to the present._

_"Excuse me you said child services?" He asked, not really getting the meaning to all of this._

_"Yes, Tonks from child services, London England. It's incredible, I can see where he gets all his facial features from now, except his eyes that must have come from his mother."_

_"Who..What..I'm sorry I'm confused, what's going on." James was so bewildered, twenty minutes ago he was just making a simple stop to get the groceries and now there was a strange lady talking about a child and him._

_"There's this boy, we've been searching for his father for a long time, seven years to be exact. His mother was murdered when he was just a babe, and most of the foster houses weren't up to our standards, but he's in a really good one now, but still we always knew he had to have a father somewhere."_

_"I'm sorry, I don't see how this is any of my concern."_

_"It is Mr. Potter, because we believe he's yours, and just by looking at you, he's an exact mini carbon copy of yourself. His mother's name was Lily Evans." Tonks said waiting for the outburst, which never came, instead all Tonks could make out was a low whisper._

_"Lily." James spoke ever so quietly. "How, why would someone murder Lily, she was the sweetest person?"_

_"Break in at the house." Tonks explained, there wasn't any need for any more information._

_"And you believe this boy's my son?" James asked, his hazel eyes shimmering for a love long dead._

_"Yes, Here's a picture of the boy. His name's Harry. Harry James Evans." Tonks said as she handed the picture of the said child over. It was a fairly recent one, taken on Harry's ninth birthday, which was just over a few months ago. Harry was pictured in the middle of all of the Weasley children, a huge smile on his face, as he blew out the birthday candles._

_"He looks exactly like me. Except Lily's eyes, he has her eyes." He said in wonderment. "He's really mine isn't he?" James asked not wanting this to be a cruel joke. This child that he was seeing actually belonged to him. He never thought he'd see the day._

_"Yes. He's really yours." Tonks smiled at the man. And when their eyes met, she could see the tears had been replaced with a mix of hope and longing._

_Bellatrix who had been quiet up until now finally spoke up. "Let me see James."_

_James handed her the picture almost reluctantly. "Wow, he really does look like you." Bellatrix said shocked._

_"I know." James whispered again. "We're going to have a son, Bella." James whooped in excitement. "I have to call Sirius and Remus. Than we have to go shopping, I wonder what he would like the best. A new cricket pitch or a go cart, what do you think Bella."_

_"I think that you're getting a little bit ahead of yourself." Bellatrix said laughing at her husband's antics. This is why she loved the man so much; he was always so full of joy, and wonderment, almost like a child himself._

_"You're right. I'm sorry Tonks. How did you find me, we're unlisted you know?" He asked. He was very curious._

_"We had you're name. A diary was found in Lily's home that she had been written during the months she was pregnant with Harry. You're name was one of the first things she had written down, but contrary to popular belief there are a lot of James Potter's in the U.K. you were the last person on our list. Every other person that we interviewed or went to was either too old or never heard of a Lily Evans. You're right as well, you're not listed, but we have special agents in our department that are good in tracking down people. They gave me your address, and well you know the rest, although my hopes weren't too high, that this was going to be the right place. There had been so many leads in his case, and everyone turned out to be another roadblock."_

_"Well I'm glad you came." James said. "I have to tell you so you don't think any less of me, I was planning on marrying Lily when I met her, we only knew each other for a short time, I was travelling you see, trying to find my place in this world. I had no commitments, no obligations, nothing, my parents were well off and I was able to do what ever I wanted. When it came time to propose, I took her out for a nice dinner in London, and we took a walk along the Thames, I was going to ask her to marry me by the Tower Bridge. I don't know why I did, but as soon as I got down to ask her I made it seem like I was tying my shoelaces, took her back to her house with a promise of another date the next day. And took off, but you've got to understand if I had known she was pregnant and carrying my child I would have been there for them, for him. I wouldn't have just left her. And if I still found later after Lily's death, I would have come claimed the boy as mine. My son." Tears now rolling down his face, as he thought of the time lost with his child. A child he had never known, and missed out on the first nine years of the boy's life. Well if he had it his way, he would make sure he wouldn't miss out on anymore time._

_"I know you would have." Tonks said reassuringly._

_"Is he being taken care of well, is he happy?" James asked, wanting to know if his son was well cared for."_

_"He's a very intelligent boy, shy, quiet, a little reserved around strangers, but will open up once he feels safe and comfortable. I can advise you too never push him when he's like that, the boy has been through a lot in his life. The family like I've told you in the beginning of our conversation loves him as if he were one of their own. He can be wild and playful, and like any child he does have a good tantrum every now and than and he's also very stubborn, when he gets an idea, he sticks with it until he sees it through. His favourite colour is red and gold; he loves playing pranks on people. Takes after the twins, and he's also very protective of those he loves. Over all he's a very good boy, and he is very happy."_

_"When can he be placed in my care?" James asked. Wanting the child in the house where he could make sure that he was safe, he didn't like that his son was living with another family, even if they did take good care of him, he would have to think of a way to repay them for their kindness, but right now his mind was on getting his son into his custody._

_"You need to sign these papers, confirming to the fact that you are his father, and I'll go and retrieve Harry from the Weasley's tonight, so I should be bringing him over by this coming Friday."_

_"That's good, it will give me a few days to set up a room for him. C'mon Bella baby there's a lot of work to be done." James said pushing her off of his lap._

_Bellatrix shook her head, and made her way out of the kitchen. "I'm going to start preparing the guest room, that can be his. Thank you so much Tonks. This is the best news we have gotten in a long time." Bellatrix said, as now tears started rolling down her face, some for the memories of James' long lost love, and how she felt that she wouldn't ever compare to her, she had of course heard the stories, but now it felt like a wound being reopened, as if she was the second choice, and the rest of the tears for the little boy that she would soon be calling son._

_"I'm going to have to talk to her after. Lily was always a sensitive subject." James said in way of apology. Giving Tonks a smile, and handing back the signed papers._

_"James I was just wondering, you see the Weasley's are really good people, and they love Harry very much, do you think it would be possible for them to have visits with him. Harry considers them family too, and trust me it is going to be a trying time for all parties involved." Tonks said._

_"I never thought of the other family, really. I'll consider it." James said. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything like that, it's just that I think it would be best for all of us, if Harry had no contact with the Weasley's at least for a good six months, just until he gets used to us and vice versa, give us some time to heal, and get to know one another, than I'll consider it. I don't want to hurt Harry. That's the last thing that I want, but I do want to try to be a family with him."_

_"That's all I can ask for James, thank you." Tonks said getting up. "I'll be in touch to let you know how things are progressing. Like I said by Friday I should be able to get Harry here. Can't guarantee the time though."_

_"Tonks, do you think Harry will ever forgive me for abandoning him? I would have stayed, I would have." James said new tears forming in his eyes, and this time he let them fall, clutching the photo in his hand._

_Tonks made her way over to him, and wrapped her arms around the older man who needed some comfort. "Yes." She said. "He will not be mad for abandoning him though, but for making him leave the people he calls family. But with time, you guys will become a family, and the Weasley's an extension, because he will never let them go either James. But the hurt will vanish in time, and the healing will start as soon as he enters this house. I know, I have a pretty good feeling about this all."_

_"Thanks Tonks." James smiled getting up tears still rolling down._

_"No need to get up I can find my way out of here. See you in a couple of days." And she made her way out of the house._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Tonks are we almost there?" A small voice called out, shaking her out of her reverie.

"Soon Harry, very soon. Go wash up, and than by that time breakfast should be here."

"Alright Tonks." Harry said leaving the compartment to head for the washroom.

When Harry came back he noticed there was some bacon and eggs waiting for him, with a tea. He didn't realize how hungry he was until the smell hit his nose, his nervousness forgotten for just that one second.

"Good to see you eating again, but save some for me will ya?" laughed Tonks as she helped herself to some of the bacon.

"You still have all those sandwiches." The protest came through a mouthful of food.

"They're still not as good as this breakfast."

"True."

"Looks like we're pulling into the station. You grab a bag and I'll grab the rest." Tonks said handing Harry one of the suitcases and taking the remaining ones."

She could see the tears start forming again, and felt her heart breaking for the millionth time. "Hey kiddo, things will be good, right?"

"Right." Harry stated, trying to sound brave. "Dad always said things happen for a reason Tonks."

"They do Harry. It may not happen the way we want things to, but usually in the end it usually turns out right. Time to go." Tonks said as the train came to the stop at that moment and the pair made their way through the bustling station.

They found a taxi shortly after, and got them both settled in.

"Where to Miss?"

"145 Hermitage Drive, Morningside." Tonks said patting Harry's hand comfortingly.

"No problem, we should be there in half an hour, hardly any traffic today." The driver said as he pulled out of the lot.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers and supporters out there, I can not express my gratitude. Please review and let me know what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

The drive would have been a nice one for Harry, as it was his first time in Scotland, but his mind was more focused on other things at the moment.

"Cheer up kid, it's a beautiful day." The taxi driver said from the front seat as he noticed the child in the back looking mournful.

"Says who?" Harry replied sarcastically, looking out the window into nothingness.

"Harry, c'mon, this is going to be your new home, doesn't it look lovely."

"Nothing like London." He mumbled through his hands.

"No, nothing like London, but it will give you an opportunity to explore, and think if the Weasley's come to visit you'll be able to show off to them, and the twins I bet will love the joke shop that your dad has."

"I guess."

" C'mon Harry did we just talk about not more than twenty minutes ago?"

"How things happen for a reason?" Harry questioned. He knew she had a point, but giving in was so much harder.

"Right, so we're going to try and make the best of the situation, and try to look on the bright side of things correct."

"I'll try." He said gazing at her with his intense green eyes.

"Good boy." She said ruffling his hair.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have a real father Tonks." Harry said after a few minutes of silence, "I always though he would play with me, read me stories, and take me to see football games, and all the things Arthur did with his family, but instead this dad was all mine. Do you think it's silly?"

"No Harry, I'm sure James will be exactly like that."

"Will Arthur be mad at me or even Molly if I do decide to like them."

"I know they'll be really happy for you Harry, and they will always want to be a part of your life, even if they aren't your parents, you can always consider them family."

"I miss them Tonks."

"I know love." She ran her fingers soothingly through his hair once more.

They drove in silence for what felt like a lifetime, but in reality it was only twenty minutes.

"We'll be there in two minutes." The driver said, knowing that something unusual was going on with this child and woman, after overhearing the conversation.

"Tonks I'm scared." Harry said his voice trembling, his hands starting to shake, his breathing a little bit laboured.

"They're nice people Harry, remember James has been very eager to meet you, there's nothing to be scared of."

"What if it's all pretend, you know looks can be deceiving, it could end up like one of the bad homes."

"It won't Harry, we've gone over this before, trust me."

"I do, it's them that I'm scared about." He crossed his arms over his chest. A move that Tonks noticed was something new that developed during this whole escapade.

"Hermitage Drive just up the street. It's a nice neighbourhood kid, lots of others around your age here that you'll be able to play with, lots of customers come up this way."

"Uh huh." The little head of black hair nodded, not really paying attention.

"Thanks for trying." Tonks said leaning over to talk to the taxi driver.

"Will he be ok? Little fella's like him shouldn't have such a sad expression on their faces."

"He'll be fine, no need to worry." She said leaning back into her seat.

As they turned onto Hermitage Drive Tonks pointed at the house that would be Harry's new home. "It's that one on the far left. It's very lovely on the inside, would give the Weasley's a run for their money." She laughed.

Harry wasn't paying attention to this. All he saw was the house looming ever closer; he held his breath the anticipation coming up to him. Tears leaking down his face, he thought he would be able to do this without the crying, but he couldn't, he wasn't strong enough; he wished his mother was still alive, and she could be there with him at this moment. He loved Tonks like a sister, but he needed his mother's strong protective hugs, he didn't remember a lot from those days with her, but her hugs was one of the few things that he did, and he would never let it go.

"Here we are." The driver said as he pulled up to the fifth house on the left hand side. "I'll grab the luggage."

"Please." Tonks said her voice grave, her smile not convincing. She made her way around the car, and took the child by his hand. She now knew how Molly felt; she was going to give her young charge to a new family for the very last time.

"Ready Harry."

"Ready Tonks." Harry said through his tears still coursing down his face, but determination hinted in it.

Tonks smiled internally, hearing the Harry she knew coming out if even for a moment.

They walked a few steps up the drive, and that's where they saw him, waiting for them.

He walked slowly approaching the two, not wanting to scare the boy anymore than he could see he was.

They finally met a foot apart, where James could see quite clearly his son was crying. He stooped down to eye level and wiped away the ongoing tears as he felt his own being released, and as he couldn't take it anymore he scooped the boy into his arms, and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry son, I never knew until I got shown the photos of you, I swear I would have been there if I had known. I know you probably won't believe me now, but in time I hope you will know that I love you more than anything. And I am so happy to have you, welcome home son."

James released Harry from the hug and hazel met green for the first time. Their gazes searching each other's, green looking for answers and hazel trying to show understanding.

When Harry found what he was looking for, he pulled himself back into the strong embrace, the arms that were offering the comfort. "Dad." He whispered. As James carried him into the house where Bellatrix was waiting.

Tonks smiled to herself as the taxi pulled away and the house faded, knowing her young charge was going to be ok.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Wow first off thanks to everyone that reviewed, added this story to any alerts, favourites, etc, and even to those silent readers thanks, I was so surprised to see it all, I love reviews and all the rest please keep it up, makes my day.

Second I apologize for this chapter being so short. I don't like writing small chapters, but I felt it was a good place to stop.

Third off, now I just need all of your opinion, should I stop it here or keep going. I'm torn, it's close to 50/50, I have details planned out for the next few chapters, and than call it an end, or should I leave it here, please tell me opinions are always beneficial.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry clutched tightly showing no mercy to James' shirt. He wasn't too sure about all of this at first, but once he saw the man that Tonks was talking about he knew, he knew this was where he belonged, right here with the man that looked like him.

"Harry there is someone that I would like you to meet." James said as they entered the house. Harry turned his head in order to see the person his dad mentioned, and at first glimpse retreated just as fast.

Harry missed the looks the adults shared. "Harry this is Bellatrix my wife, she's been just as excited as I have been to meet you."

"Hello dear." Bellatrix exclaimed in the friendliest voice she could make. She was so thrilled to have him here. She couldn't wait to take him shopping for clothes, toys, and every other item that a little boy would need.

"Hi." Harry whispered back not taking away his head from the crook of his father's neck. Harry was scared this was not the way he pictured his new mom to be. He remembered his mom and Molly they both were so similar with red hair and light features and when they both talked it was light and airy. This woman that he was supposed to think of as mom was so much different than what he was used to, her features were darker, with wild jet black hair and eyes, and her voice sounded heavy like she had too many disappointments in life.

"I made some chocolate chip cookies would you like some with a little bit of milk on the side." Bellatrix asked hoping to ease the child slowly.

"No thank you." Harry whispered again.

Bellatrix knew what was going on inside the child's head. A lot of people were scared of her, or misunderstood her for the way she looked, but she was over the moon and so thankful to James when he saw past her rawness and saw her for what a lot of people missed beyond the first glance, as someone with a heart, she knew with time that Harry would see past that as well. She knew he had a heart like his dad's.

"They're really good." She tried again. "I'll even tell you a secret." This perked Harry up a little bit. There was nothing like knowing a secret, Fred and George would always tell Harry secrets especially about which family member was going to be pranked next.

"I can keep secrets really good. Fred and George always told me theirs." Harry said excitedly feeling a little bit braver and wanting to get down now.

Bellatrix bent down to be at his level and leaned in forward where she said a little too loudly for James to hear. "I saw James eating ten of them before you came. I had to make another batch so you could have some as well."

"You ate ten cookies at once. Mom would never have allowed that. Charlie got in trouble for eating three at once." Harry said wide eyed staring at the man with new found respect.

The adults shared another look as Harry mentioned Molly as his mother. They knew they would have to squash that down immediately. They led him into the kitchen where Bellatrix placed two cookies in front of Harry who started nibbling ever so slowly. She was right they were good.

"Harry we need to talk." Harry looked up at James chocolate smeared on his face. James sighed his son was with him no more than half an hour and already he was lecturing. "We are very grateful that Molly and Arthur took very special care of you, and they were like a mom and dad to you, but Harry they aren't me and Bellatrix are your family. We're not expecting you to call us mom and dad right away, but with time it would be most welcomed when we are all comfortable. But it hurts us when you call them mom and dad."

"But they were my parents, and than you guys took me away." Harry yelled running from the kitchen away from the mean people. He knew it was a trick; he should've never listened to Tonks and stayed at home. They were trying to make him forget his family and erase them he wouldn't and they couldn't make him.

He ran, he didn't know where he was going, but he ran up the stairs to the fifth door on the right and he hid in the closet. As soon as he could he was going home, his mind made up.

"Harry." He heard throughout the hallway. He wanted to laugh, they would never find him he was always good at hiding. "There you are." Or so he thought. "You don't run away when you're mad understand, we talk things over, but never run away ok."

"Whatever." Harry mumbled.

"Why don't I show you to your room Harry? We got a few things in it already, but than I was thinking over the weekend we could go shopping wouldn't that be fun?" Bellatrix came to the rescue.

"I guess."

"Good boy." She led him down the hallway stopping at the third door on the right. "The one across is mine and James'. So if you ever need anything in the middle of the night you can come to us no matter what." She smiled hoping to get any reaction from the sad child.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"Now Harry this is your room." She opened the door to reveal a room painted bright blue, with a bed in one corner, and a few toys scattered about. Books lined one side of the room, but otherwise it was pretty much bare.

"Like we said we are going to take you shopping this weekend and get you all toys and clothes."

"I packed all the things I needed, it's in my suitcases. Mom said that I could have taken everything with me, but that it was too much to take on the train. She said when I'm allowed to come and visit I can take the rest of my stuff home." The boy said defiantly, feeling as if he needed to defend his other family. They provided a lot for him and nothing new would ever be able to replace the old.

"Harry please remember what we asked you downstairs, I know it may be difficult, but try to remember that the we are your family, and we'll be grateful to them for taking care of you so well when we couldn't, but they aren't your family anymore."

He couldn't listen to this anymore, of course they were his family, they were the one's to raise him, to love him, to kiss him goodnight for the past two years of his life, and now they all wanted him to forget about them, but he wouldn't, he couldn't.

Enough was enough, it had been a long stressful day for the poor boy, so he couldn't help it when he yelled, "Out! Get Out! You said this was my room, get OUT!!!!" He yelled diving for the bed and hiding under the blankets, he wanted his mom and dad soo badly. Any minute he would take his head from under the covers and there would be Fred and George waiting for him so they could prank an unsuspecting family member, mostly Percy.

"What's all the yelling about?" James asked as he came into the room. "Everything ok?"

"It's going to be alright with time." Bella said as she moved passed him unshed tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Harry." James whispered.

No answer.

"I am really glad you're here son. And that they found you for me to take care of you. We know you're upset, trust me we know, but you have to try to understand this is hard on us just as well. We never wanted to hurt you kiddo, but this is where you belong, with me and Bella. And know matter what we will be here for you son."

James gently got off the bed, but stopped when a small voice rang out. "Don't go. Please."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

James climbed back into the bed and pulled the small body onto his, rubbing smoothing circles up and down his back. Knowing it was not a father/son moment that he was just helping this poor child overcome the loss of a family he loved.

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed. Again they all mean the world to me. Sorry this is so late, and my writing again has been sporadic. So many distractions in the r/l. I know got to stop using that as an excuse lol!!!

Anyways I have decided to stop the story there, and have outlined a sequel, haven't written a chapter yet, but there will be one coming. Don't even know what it's called yet, just that this story would be justified with one about the struggles this family will go through.

Now I'm just going to stop rambling, I know short, but this is the best place to leave it. Please review and let me know what you think, reviews are always welcomed, and makes this author feel so humbled

Love to all,

~Hedwig11445


End file.
